


[ 遇見比爾/神戰 ] 欲夜 (全) (A!比爾/O!塞特，NC17，小年夜賀文)

by dollyeh



Category: NOONE - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 06:07:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9478823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dollyeh/pseuds/dollyeh





	

夜店裡的燈光彷彿都打在了這個黑髮男人身上似的，他伸出的舌尖跟嘴脣一樣都是柔軟的粉紅色，掃過自己的上脣跟下脣的時候，襯著那張性格而且五官凌厲的男性臉蛋，看起來有種莫名的情色感，那個男性Omega看過來的眼神帶著的侵略感讓比爾把自己又更往人堆裡紮了點，他早就習慣了當個沒什麼存在感的隱形人，就算常被笑是一點也不像Alpha的Alpha，他也依然還保有屬於Alpha的本能，那個男人的出現卻讓他感受到了危險的氣息，老天！他對危險可是一點興趣也沒有！就算那個深色頭髮的男人是個性感爆棚的Omega也一樣！比爾縮在角落裡在心底對自己用力的重申了好幾次，但肩膀上突然而至的重壓嚇了比爾一大跳，他下意識的順著放在自己肩上的手往上看，彷彿被電流通過似的比爾覺得那是一雙好漂亮的水晶般的綠眼睛，他對著眼前的男人露出了傻呼呼的笑容，都是這個傻笑惹的禍！

「對不起，我不…唔！」當比爾被男人整個抵在陌生的門板上強吻的時候，他只能傻傻的順著那個男性Omega的強勢，抓緊對方有著結實肌肉的身體往自己身上揉，一切都在對方將他拖出龍蛇混雜的夜店時候開始的，一跨出店門口他就被一陣柔軟的氣息擊中了心臟，這個Omega渾身上下沒有一絲Omega會有的柔軟，可是比爾無法忽視對方被隱藏在本身的男性氣味之下，那種寡淡隱約偶而會冒出頭來撩撥人心的甜蜜信息素，比爾在接吻的間隙急促的喘了一下，按在對方側腰上的手指急切的將對方的身體壓貼在自己身上，包裹在深色合身西褲下的臀部圓翹又有彈性的扭動著，連帶著這個男性的Omega幾乎整個身體都黏在他身上磨蹭，比爾再度被咬住了嘴脣，對方的舌尖帶著一絲絲甜味再度伸進來佔領了他的口腔，比爾的雙手緊緊掐住對方彈性十足的臀肉，幾乎用上了十成力氣的擠壓揉弄著那兩塊飽滿誘人的肉團，把他抵在牆上的這個Omega在他嘴裡呻吟了起來，低沉沙啞卻又柔軟的像能滴出汁水的呻吟聲，比爾巴不得現在就將對方給擠出汁液來！

當塞特在朋友開的夜店裡看到那個金髮的傻小子時，他其實是挺意外這種上古時代才能看到的史前生物居然也會出現在夜店裡，要說在現在一票連男人都學會濃妝艷抹的時代裡，穿著大外套跟格子衫的男人簡直就是史前生物一樣的稀奇，他當時只是因為出於同情便伸手去拍了一下那個據說是Alpha的金髮男人，事情便在那個男人蠢到讓人發笑的天真笑容之後亂了套，當他靠近那個還不知道名字的Alpha時，撲面 而來的信息素果然很有那個男人的風格，塞特在腦袋裡轉了一圈冒出了個挺庸俗的詞：家庭。當塞特走到那個男人的背後，伸出手想拍對方肩膀時，一陣熱流從他的尾椎衝了出來，幾乎是瞬間就襲捲了塞特的整個骨盆跟下身，在這種有著人山人海各種氣味，活像信息素炸彈的地方突然發情簡直就是一場惡夢！唯一慶幸的是，雖說他是個沒被標記的Omega，但他的信息素在平時淡到就像沒有似的，只有在臨近發情期的時候才會在他原本就有的男人氣息底下，隱約的散發出淡淡的跟本人形像極不相符的軟甜信息素。

塞特在打電話回去求救，跟自己想辦法解決之間猶豫了兩秒，於是他便暴燥躁的抓住了眼前唯一沒有威脅性的金髮男人，那男人回頭的時候就像隻被嚇了一跳的金毛獵犬，那渾身柔軟的樣子看起來就很美味…塞特的同情在看到比爾天真的傻笑時被硬生生的轉換成慾望的火苗，他幾乎是硬扯著這個男人往外走，以外型來說如果比爾是隻圓潤飽滿的黃金獵犬，那麼比他高大而且更加健壯緊實的塞特真的就是頭發情的野生狼，已經有些酒意的比爾跌跌撞撞的被塞特拖回了自己家裡，還沒能來的及出聲就被甩到了門上頂著，從客廳裡流出的微弱光線舔過比爾光滑如絲的金色頭髮，閃著水光的金色睫毛下藏不住裡頭熠熠星光的藏藍色眼睛，塞特把人緊緊壓在懷裡，他不能理解從他聽來的八掛中拋棄這隻柔軟金毛犬的女人在想什麼，明明這個金髮的男人吻起來甜蜜的能讓人心碎…塞特微微側著頭彷彿是頭覓食的野獸般，盡情的舔吻啃咬著對方柔軟的嘴脣，他甚至伸出了舌頭，彷彿化身為誘人墮落的魔鬼，去蠱惑對方的慾望隨他起舞。

臀部被抓住抵在對方身上揉弄的時候，塞特沒能忍住他的呻吟聲，他張開自己的長腿整個身體都貼在對方發福微胖的柔軟身體上，順著對方揉捏擠壓的力氣扭動自己的腰肢磨蹭面前的比爾，塞特太了解怎樣撩撥一個Alpha的佔有慾，可是發情期突然爆發的現在，他需要的是一個能讓他平安渡過發情期，事後又很好處理的傢伙，塞特亮晶晶的綠眼睛豺狼般貪婪的盯著眼前的比爾，好像對方是肥美獵物似的，包裹在褲子裡的性器抵在對方柔軟的小腹上摩擦著讓塞特舒服的全身發軟，他整個人都掛在比爾的身上，貼在比爾耳邊的呻吟聲隨著漸漸變濃的Omega發情氣味而變的急促，比爾無法反抗壓在身上的Omega那帶上了沉重控制欲的摩蹭，他喘著氣仰靠在冰涼的門板上任由身上的Omega撕扯蹂躪他可憐的衣服，塞特粗暴的扯開比爾跟自己身上的襯衫之後，他的手放到了比爾蒼白的身上揉弄著這個Alpha比起自己更加豐腴柔軟的身體，然後他整個裸露的健壯上身貼過去磨蹭，比爾呻吟著仰起臉來喘著氣，塞特便趁機對著Alpha的頸側啃咬舔吮著一路往他的耳下而上，留下了潮濕的帶著塞特本身信息素的唾液痕跡，比爾張開的嘴喘著氣連呻吟都要發不出來，最後又落入塞特帶著Omega甜蜜氣息的嘴裡，比爾騰出一手從塞特身上被扯掉釦子看起來昂貴的襯衫探入，沿著被汗浸濕的肌理線條擠壓揉摸著，他的虎口順著胸前的肌理圈住對方原本就鍛鍊到緊繃豐滿並且在發情的刺激下變得微微腫脹而且柔軟敏感的胸部，比爾下意識的用整個手掌揉捏擠壓著其中一團彈性十足的乳肉，指尖時不時的重重揉過上面突起的乳尖，塞特仰頭發出了尖銳的喘氣，他全身顫抖著達到了今晚的第一個高潮。

Omega高潮的呻吟與氣味對Alpha來說就是強力的春藥，比爾順著對方痙攣顫抖的身體用另一手抓住了另一邊的乳肉用力揉搓著，塞特在對方把他的乳頭輪流含進嘴裡吸啜嚙咬時用雙手緊緊扣住比爾肉感的肩膀，好不容易才能把不斷被撩撥著飄浮在慾望巔峰的神志抓回來，「去…去沙發上…」啵的一聲塞特紅著眼看著自己的兩顆乳頭輪流從對方嘴裡濕潤的彈出，原本淺色的乳頭被吸咬到充血腫脹沾滿對方的唾液濕亮的高高翹在豐滿的胸肌上，他兇狠的咬住那張作祟的嘴，雙手緊緊拽住這個Alpha的金髮踉蹌的往客廳晃去，然後用力一推就把比爾推倒在尺吋寬大的訂做沙發上，粗暴的扯掉他那條老舊惹人厭的卡其色長褲跟讓人一點都沒有興趣的內褲，但那底下彈出來的東西卻還是讓塞特驚呼出聲，同樣把自己扒個精光的塞特立刻就跨坐上比爾的大腿，比爾下意識的就將手搭上塞特圓翹的屁股揉捏，當手指滑進臀縫間時驚訝的發現對方的股縫間已經完全濕透了，「在把你吃掉之前，我叫塞特。還有，沒有我的允許你哪隻手都不准碰我。」塞特強壯的兩隻手抓住了比爾作亂的手強行壓在沙發背上，把這個像是金毛獵犬的傢伙圈在他的臂彎裡突然的自我介紹。

塞特將比爾圈在了自己的軟甜Omega信息素範圍裡，揉合了比爾屬於溫吞的Alpha信息素，塞特覺得這個男人讓他感到莫名地安全而且極度的興奮著，「我…我叫比爾…唔！」比爾滿臉無辜與委屈的看著眼前這個英俊挺拔的男人，他們的身體緊密的貼在一起卻不准他的觸摸，塞特的腰胯向前磨蹭著，原本發洩過後沾滿了精液的肉莖向前，重重的磨蹭過Alpha完全勃起十分具有份量的肉柱，比爾抓著沙發的布料忍住想伸手抱住塞特的衝動，他的聽話乖巧讓塞特十分滿意，他貼上了比爾的張開喘氣的脣獎賞的給了一個濃烈深刻的纏吻，Omega的高潮不只是前面的射精而已，還有不少的汁水因為剛才的高潮而從塞特的腹部深處那個Omega特有的器官裡被擠出來，再從他身後的那個小孔汩汩流出滴在Alpha的腿上，他往上挪了一下跪坐在比爾柔軟的小腹上之後，騰出手向後去圈住那根粗大脹紅頂著他臀縫的傢伙，「老天！你有根大寶貝呢…直接插進來的話，我會被你弄壞的…」腫脹尖挺的乳頭不停的向前磨擦著比爾的胸口帶來更多的刺激感，塞特凹著腰桿不停的向後用豐腴結實還不停吐著水液的臀肉，夾著被他握在手裡搓揉的肉莖，被汁液弄到濕亮的頭部來回的磨擦頂弄著漸漸充血紅腫的穴口。

「我想進去…我…我想被你吃掉…」比爾的兩手被限制著只能搭在沙發背上，一雙藏藍的眼睛裡蓄滿星星破碎之後的氤氳水氣，他的慾望完全被面前強勢的Omega控制了，他卑微的匍匐在塞特的面前祈求他的垂憐，他的肉莖就抵在塞特濕潤水滑的穴口邊上，他甚至能敏銳的感覺到那個地方像張小嘴似的吸啜著肉莖的頭部前端，比爾那彷彿小動物般可憐兮兮的呻吟與哀求，極大的滿足了塞特的佔有欲跟控制欲，「親愛的我會實現你的願望…我會把你連根的吞進肚子裡…只要你乖乖的聽話…」塞特一手掐著比爾汗濕的後頸，整個人都貼在對方身上來回磨蹭，濕濡的嘴脣含著比爾的耳廓，色情又潮濕的對著泛紅的耳際吐出黏膩又柔軟的命令句，比爾急喘著點頭，塞特滿意的伸出舌尖掃了一下比爾敏感的耳孔，他撐起上半身向後緩緩的滑動，比爾僵直了全身的肌肉跟呼吸，他覺得自己彷彿同時陷入了天堂與地獄…

「嗯啊！」塞特瞪大了蘊滿著水氣的綠眼睛，被完整撐開的窘迫感逐漸滑進了他完全濕透了而且準備好了的地方，好大！好滿！塞特原本軟癱的性器在後穴完全吞嚥掉那根Alpha的肉莖之後，竟然在屁股裡那根東西的刺激之下，沒有人碰到就自己危危顫顫的充血腫脹了起來，塞特幾乎要癱軟在比爾的身上，他果然不該小看一個真正的Alpha的陰莖…「塞…塞特！你沒事吧？」比爾擔心的叫喚著癱軟在他胸前的男人，他單手輕輕地碰觸著塞特汗濕的臉頰，比起擔心慾望得不到疏解，比爾更加擔心看起來像是受不了的男人，「我沒事…唔嗯！你太大了…」用力撐起自己的塞特因為體內肉莖的滑動而被蹭過敏感的地方，彷彿觸電似的快感瞬間在他的整個骨盆腔內來回震蕩著，迷濛起來的雙眼瞄見面前的金髮男人露出揉合隱忍與愉悅的神情，塞特豺狼般的笑了開來。

他調整好角度之後便開始殘酷的上下顛動了起來，敏感的肉莖順暢的在那濡著水液卻十分緊致的腸肉摺皺裡被來回的吸吐吮啜著，塞特一手掐著比爾的後頸另一手則撐著對方的大腿，用以支撐自己彷彿騎乘的姿勢，也避免對方的兇器進入過深，塞特腿間脹大的性器隨著他的上下顛動不停的拍打在比爾肉感的腹部上，濕黏的前液不斷的從頂端小孔噴出來黏糊了比爾的小腹跟上面稀疏的體毛，愉悅的快感不停在塞特的整個骨盆腔裡來回輾壓，他低沉軟黏的呻吟聲聲的刺激著與他做愛的Alpha，比爾顫慄著全身在塞特允許的程度下配合的向上頂送自己的肉莖，一下一下的把那個窄穴操出更加濕潤的水聲，粗大的頭部來回滑動輾壓著敏感的前列腺體，讓塞特呻吟著更把自己兇狠的往那根肉莖上撞去，比爾喘著氣用力的吸著鼻子，藏藍的雙眼裡不停墜落的水珠，像劃過天際的一道道星光，塞特突然一個兇狠的深坐讓那根接近崩潰邊緣的兇器頂到了被層層皺摺隱藏住的第二個小口上，一陣劇烈地疼痛伴隨著痠軟的快感同時襲捲了塞特的腹部。

「親愛的，你想標記我嗎？」兩條手臂圈上了比爾的頸子，塞特把自己的嘴貼到了這個Alpha的脣尖上磨蹭，他身上屬於一個熟透的Omega的信息素完全爆發到最高點，他讓比爾的陰莖危險的抵在那個張開了嘴的入口處，而那個軟綿綿的比爾幾乎是淚眼汪汪的紅著眼框跟鼻頭看著塞特說不出半句話來，身為Alpha的本能叫囂著要他壓制住眼前性感撩人的Omega，狠狠的貫穿那個更加脆弱的入口，在那裡面成結讓這個強壯健美又性感誘人的Omega完全屬於他，標記他！把他釘在床上！讓他懷上自己的孩子！可是現實裡屬於比爾的溫和本性跟理智卻知道面前的男人根本不可能會真的看上溫吞又遲頓的自己，他連做個愛都會丟臉的哭的亂七八糟…「你哭什麼…我只是問你想不想插進來標記我…唔嗯！想不想？」塞特一開始是想爽過了發情期就要把這個男人踢出家門的，可是他現在改變了想法，這個Alpha柔軟天真的要命，嚐起來像是整個人都裹了蜜似的，要是放任他在外面自生自滅簡直就是暴忝天物，他決定要正式收編這個跟棉花糖一樣的Alpha。

「我很想…從看到你的第一眼就…可是我只敢想…」塞特太耀眼了！遠遠就能看到那個男人彷彿太陽一樣讓所有人圍著他打轉，比爾在角落裡委委屈屈的被別人嘲笑自己什麼都做不好，工作上被同事跟上司欺侮打壓，私人生活更是被女友戴了綠帽一腳踹開，「想什麼呢！本人就擺在你面前讓你伺侯的挺開心！老子看上的人可不准別的傢伙囉嗦！」塞特側過頭舔了舔從那雙眼睛裡搖碎的星光，他可是第一次認真考慮要跟一個Alpha定下來，也從來沒有一個Alpha會像眼前的比爾一樣讓他有了柔軟的安全感跟滿足他的保護欲，他強勢的吻住了比爾依然抽泣輕顫的嘴脣，在舌頭伸進去討要對方糾纏臣服的同時，塞特扭動著腰桿讓那根頂在入口上的肉莖頭部滑進他從來沒有讓人進入過的地方，比任何地方都要更緊縮而且脆弱的入口被撐開。

疼痛跟快感讓塞特差點就坐到最深處，比爾連忙張開雙臂把人緊緊抱著，他的結幾乎在進入的瞬間就張了開來，「小心！唔！」結一張開比爾就再也忍不住沉重的射精感，他張開了結的肉莖緩慢的滑動到最深處，抵在塞特汁水豐沛的生殖腔底部的小口上射出一股股熱燙的精液，瞬間高潮讓比爾腦中一片空白，熱燙的液體拍打在體內的感覺熱辣又刺激，塞特瞬間繃緊了整個骨盆裡的肌肉，從他興奮跳動的前方性器裡淌出少量的精液，塞特一反之前的強勢整個人調整成舒服的姿勢，酥軟的半趴在比爾柔軟的身體上，肚子裡那個屬於Omega的器官被熱熱的填滿，他雙手按著似乎幻覺快被撐到鼓脹起來的腹部，「你射了好多…會懷孕的吧…」一個成熟的發情期的Omega沒有戴套沒有吃避孕藥，塞特不用大腦想都知道自己肯定會懷上對方的孩子，「對不起！我會負責照顧的！」比爾幾乎是立刻就表明立場，但他沒頭沒腦的舉動卻牽扯到了兩個人相連在一起的地方。

「啊！」塞特腹中一陣痠軟疼痛讓他忍不住叫了出來，「對…對不起！」比爾心疼的伸手把人攬住不敢再亂動，「你這混帳只照顧孩子嗎？我呢？」也不知道是誰標記的誰，塞特理直氣壯的瞪圓了殺氣騰騰的綠眼睛，一副好像要跳起來咬死比爾的樣子，「當然連你一起算在裡面啊！」比爾難得理所當然的樣子讓塞特半餉說不出話來，「算你識相！」塞特一臉的兇神惡煞，但抱住比爾的雙臂卻很溫柔，兩個人的信息素融在一起的感覺暖烘烘的，比爾的雙手撫慰般的在塞特的兩邊腰側來回滑動，這舉動讓塞特舒服的挺起還沒完全消腫的胸部，比爾的眼神都發直了，當他的手掌圈上那兩團胸乳擠壓揉搓時，塞特低低的呻吟了起來並沒有阻止比爾的動作，他甚至鼓勵似的把胸部往比爾手裡頂了頂示意他繼續想做的事。

受到鼓勵的比爾微微壓低自己的頭，用嘴脣去輪流親吻吸吮兩邊紅腫著的乳暈，濕潤的舌尖甚至還在敏感翹起的尖端上來回舔舐逗弄，塞特哼出了舒服的鼻音，整個人軟的像泥一樣，等鎖著兩人的結消下去之後，塞特就撐著比爾的肩膀緩慢的起身，充滿在他肚子裡的液體失去了阻擋便一股腦的流淌而出，沒能馬上合起的紅色穴口襯著那些乳白的液體透著濃重的淫糜感，塞特的眼神在一地的凌亂裡打轉了幾下之後，彎腰撿起的是比爾身上那件洗到快褪色的格子襯衫，想也沒想的就把這件屬於新晉男友的過大襯衫套到身上，這就算是穿男友的襯衫了嗎？比爾看的合不上嘴，「發什麼呆！還不快滾進房間！」就算是被標記了發情期也不會這麼容易就結束，塞特的翹臀跟長腿在比爾的寬大襯衫遮掩下，大步跨出客廳凌亂的戰場，這一幕彷彿颶風過境襲捲了比爾本來就不太有抵抗力的心臟。

「比爾！」房間裡的Omega不耐煩的提高了聲線，比爾不敢讓他的Omega再多等一會，「來了！」本來還在慢吞吞處理一片狼籍的比爾，趕忙把地上的衣物胡亂一抱就往房間裡衝，老天！他可以想像等到塞特的Omega發情期結束之後，自己會被榨乾的多徹底。

=====END=====


End file.
